Serenity
by LycoX
Summary: A moment of Serenity between the boys at Topanga's as Maya and the girls watch on.


**Serenity**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I got to thinking earlier about the video of Flash cast members Jesse L. Martin, Carlos Valdes, and Rick Cosnett singing the Ballad of Serenity theme from Firely and got the image of Lucas, Farkle, Zay, Charlie, and Billy singing it while Riley, Maya, Isadora, Vanessa, and Missy (since folks seem to like pairing her with Billy) are watching them. Naturally full lyrics aren't going to be shown here since as far as I know that's not allowed here.**

 **Anyways… On with the show!**

* * *

 **Topanga's**

Life had been a little hectic since the events of Texas and what had followed shortly afterwards, but the tight group of five were doing their best to not let that affect them too much. Maya had quickly seen through Riley's line about seeing Lucas as a brother when she caught her sister looking at Lucas in a certain way but had yet to confront her about it since she wasn't looking to rock the boat anymore then it already had been. And while she would have loved to see where things could go with Lucas, she had no desire to put Riley in pain over it so she kept things from going further with him. Which had considerably confused him but at the same time she could tell he was glad since he was rather lost himself with the whole thing.

She felt sorry for Charlie since he was basically the odd man out in this whole situation but he was doing his best to deal with it and she had a feeling Farkle knew how Riley really felt but was keeping quiet and likely by request from her. A talk with Shawn and her mom had helped some but she was ready for things to be better now instead of in time. A plus however was getting Shawn to help her with a prank against Matthews for certain words he'd said to her without realizing he'd been insulting about it. And once he realized why it had been done he had given her an apology for not realizing how hurtful he'd been towards her during that whole growing up talk in the bay window.

Currently, her, Riley, Smackle, Vanessa who'd decided to come visit, and Missy of all people surprisingly enough were at Topanga's hanging out together after Missy had come forward looking for a better go around this time and Riley being who she was was all for it. They were all at the counter while the boys, which consisted of Lucas, Farkle, Zay, Charlie, and Billy were sitting on the chairs with the little table and apparently deep in conversation about something or other. Which surprised the blonde beauty considering the whole Riley issue between Lucas and Charlie but she was glad to see them not at one another's throats since it was the last thing they needed.

Maya was halfway listening to the other girls aside from Smackle talk about Billy and Missy being together when all of a sudden Lucas began to sing as he slowly stood up. "Take my love, take my land, take me where I can not stand."

Zay was the next to start singing as he stood up and then the rest of the boys started to join in as they too stood up and adding some humming to the mix. The sight of them singing together in near perfect harmony was a sight to behold for Maya Hart and the other girls after they all quickly became transfixed by the sight of the boys singing. "By Science, the _Ballad of Serenity!_ " Called out Isadora Smackle in a tone that was very close to stunned sounding, which was nice to actually hear considering what life threw her way.

Every girl was feeling a stirring in their hearts and seeing the look of peace and genuinely happy smile on Lucas' face was something Maya was happy to see after the past few weeks of dealing with uncertainty after Riley spilled the beans about how she felt. A glance to her right made her want to chuckle as she saw Isadora Smackle of all people waving a lit lighter of all things from side to side as she and pretty much everyone else at Topanga's was enjoying the free show. Even Shawn was looking rather impressed from the door way and she figured that they must have managed to get his attention from the outside.

The look of incredulousness on Matthews' face was an amusing sight for the Hart girl. As for Riley, while she still felt a great deal for Lucas Friar, the sight of Charlie Gardener singing so well and so passionately with the others was beginning to make any feelings she might or might not already have for him start to grow, which made her happy as she wasn't liking that she'd been using him to try and get over Lucas as he deserved so much more. Missy was getting some great ideas about her and Billy's next few date nights and Vanessa was feeling especially glad she had made the decision to come to New York to see Zay.

"You can't take the sky from me!" The boys finished the last part strongly and things were quiet for a moment as the boys looked at one another with big grins on their faces and then the entire place erupted into cheers with Maya and the girls being quite possibly the loudest with their cheering.

While Miss Hart wanted to continue the long game with Josh, another part of her honestly wanted to see where things could go with her and Lucas. And judging by the look Riley was having in Charlie's direction, it seemed the artist may not have to fear hurting her best friend and sister by being with him. But for now, she would wait to see how it played out between Riley and Charlie but a little talk with Lucas over a potential future between them wouldn't hurt however.

"I have no idea what that was, but that was great!" Yelled out Matthews and Maya couldn't help but laugh her butt off.

 _Gotta agree with the man there!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this and while I doubt something like it would happen on the show, being able to do it with this is as close to it as it'll possibly get. Hopefully this won't get taken down, but if it happens it'll be up on AO3. Look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
